The present disclosure relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) driving device, a lighting device, and a control circuit for an LED driving device.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources due to various advantages they present such as low power consumption, high degree of luminance, and the like. In particular, light emitting devices have recently been employed in backlight units of general lighting devices and in large Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs). In general, light emitting devices are provided as packages that can be easily installed in various devices such as lighting devices, and the like. As LEDs are increasingly being used for illumination in various fields, the compatibility of the LEDs with existing lighting fixture sockets and fittings has emerged as an important issue to ensure that the LEDs can be readily used to substitute existing lighting devices.